


No Regrets

by therainbowfic



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AKA i-gavv-edit ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), I Tried, M/M, established relationship maybe?, for i-gavved-it, idk - Freeform, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainbowfic/pseuds/therainbowfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> For a big awesome nerd, shown here: http://i-gavved-it.tumblr.com/

Some part of Tucker probably should've screamed that Junior was up to something.

Especially when he cheerfully suggested that they play house. While Wash was over. Junior didn't even _like_ playing house.

Wash was only there to see Junior and hang out a little, but no, Junior had a grin on his face and was pulling the men into the living room within seconds. 

"Uh, Junior-" Tucker began, somehow not as enthusiastic as his son was.

"Dad, you can be the dad, and Mr. Wash, you can be the other dad. I'm gonna be the baby."

Tucker opened his mouth to give a playful retort of 'like usual?', but he paused when Wash laughed softly, assured Junior that the 'Mr.' wasn't needed, and scooped Junior up and hold him like a baby. God, **fuck** him for being nice _and_ attractive. 

... But, y'know, also _fuck_ him. Bow chicka bow wow.

Wash sat with Junior in his arms, and playfully looked to Tucker. "Well, _dear_ , aren't you going to help me put the baby to bed?"

Tucker snorted, but took Junior and laid him on the makeshift crib of the sofa. "Of course, sweetie." He kissed Junior's forehead, making him giggle. Time to turn it up a notch and really get into this character. "Man, we're just so married and goddamn mushy and cute, aren't we?"

The corner of Wash's mouth turned up. "Absolutely."

"And we go on dates all the time, and buy each other flowers and shit, right?"

"Definitely."

"And we kiss, like, all the time?"

"Of cour-" Before Wash could finish the sentence, Tucker's lips were covering his own in a short, playful kiss, and suddenly everything turned on its head. He cupped Tucker's cheek and pressed his lips more firmly to Tucker's, let the hand move from cheek to hair and hair to neck and soon the kisses were short and deep and Tucker's tongue was-

Junior feigned a cry, and they jumped apart.

Wash had the nerve to pull away entirely, his cheeks pink, and stroke Junior's hair to 'soothe' him. And goddammit if that wasn't one of the sweetest things Tucker had ever seen. He wrapped an arm around Wash's shoulders and let the man coddle Junior. They could finish up later, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I'm at http://therainbowfeminist.tumblr.com/ if you wanna talk about how we're both rvb trash or something.


End file.
